The Kids From Yesterday (Frerard)
by valkyriecaine.stealtheskies
Summary: Frank is a senior in his prison/highschool, though he feels to be the only gay. But there is one dark haired, hazel eyed man who feels the same way. Soon sparks will be flying with each encounter. In both perspectives, you get to go on this escapade. Join Frank Iero and Gerard Way in this very, very sexy ride. (sorry. This is the remake of the remake, and possibly of the remake)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Gerard

"Aw! Fu-" He screamed as my mouth messaged his cock. I lived for his sounds of pleasure, the way his sounds of music played with my every move.

I rubbed my tongue against the tip of his dick, causing him to cum in my mouth. Drinking the juice as if it was was a life or death situation.

"Gee, fucking A!" He grabbed my hair, forcing me up to him.

It was rare that we got to do this, but every time, we made it worth it.

"Jesus," Frank laid down, panting. I sat up, chugging down water to hydrate my body. I handed the drained Frank the glass, which he emptied. I laid next to him, turning to spoon him.

"It's better every time." Frank smiled, his eyes closed. I reached over to hug him. His hand snaked in between my legs, squeezing my balls. I groaned in pleasure, grinding my teeth as he bit down on my dick.

"Sh- shi- ii-" He cut me off with his mouth on mine. He rubbed his cunt against me, and I bit his tongue. He growled, a deep throaty growl of pleasure.

I moved lower, going back to the feeling of his dick in my mouth. Biting and licking. His legs wrapping around my neck, forcing me to go deeper, harder.

He thrust his hips, deep throating me.

I wish we could have this more often, but our parents didn't go on business trips at the same time often. We couldn't wait till our senior year was over, we could finally have freedom, do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted.

"We-" I cut him off with him squealing. I went to massage the upper part of his cunt. I didn't care that he wasn't really doing anything, the pleasured sounds errupting from his body was enough.

"We need," He tried again. Fail. "Please,"

I sat up, letting Frank speak.

"Frank, baby, what is it?" He wiped the sweat pooling on his brow. He panted a few times before he spoke.

"It's almost time for school." I leaned down on him, embracing his body.

"Fuck school."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frank

Typical. My first day of senior year, and my parents are somewhere were somewhere in Asia- well, at least that's what I thought. Whatever.

I finished eating the burnt piece of toast I had made, and was heading out the door. I head towards the prison-like building they called a school.

Two blocks later I was walking into the building. Lucky it was my last year. I couldn't stand the smell of sweaty jocks and perfumey cheerleaders.

I walked into one of the gyms to grab my schedule and get my locker number. I scowled at the cheerleaders, sporting their short skirts- many sizes to small, and the low-cut tops, exposing their bulging breasts.

As I got to my locker, I noticed a huge afro blocking the dial.

"'Scuse me." I said in a voice to small to be heard. He heard it though. He stepped out of the way, exposing a dark haired man.

I have no idea how long I was string at him, not a cute adorationy stare, but a hard 'what the fuck! you're so hot!' kind of stare. It took him awhile to notice.

His vibrant hazel eyes locked on mine, holding my gaze for what seemed like forever.

"Gee," The afroed dude waved a hand in front of his friend's face, causing him to break eye contact with me. I blushed and quickly turned to my locker, putting in the three numbers to open it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open the locker a down from mine.

_Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!_

The bell rung, I slammed my locker door, and hurried down the corridor.

Quick note in case you haven't noticed: I particularly prefer guys over girls. I've never had a real crush on a guy, I just know that I'd rather date a dude.

I was back at my locker, putting my stuff away for lunch. Grabbing my wallet, I walked out of the prison/school and headed towards the nearest Subway.

I chose a table in the back corner, near the window. I whipped out my phone, checking for anything worth looking at, nada.

Halfway through my sandwich, the dude from earlier, with two other guys, walked in laughing. They grabbed their food, heading towards the back, where I was. I quickly went back to checking my phone.

They sat down in the booth in front of me, giving me a good view of the hazel eyed man's face. My hand vibrated. I almost dropped my phone from the sudden event.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled to myself. I read the text.

**Saw u checking out that one dude in 2nd per today. where r u? **

I rolled my eyes, used to the teasing of my friend. Mikey Way.

**Yeah, what about it? its not like u dont check people out in class.**

I clicked on the new text he sent.

**Yeah, but that dude u were checking out was my brother, Gerard.**

I coughed, not expecting that comment. I typed back furiously.

**WTF r u talking about!?**

I blinked a few times.

**u never told me u had a brother, and that he was so fucking hot!**

I shook my head.

**oh well, maybe I can set u 2 up 2gether...**

I typed back, quickly, fighting back the urge to say 'please do'.

**Yeah, uh, idk.**

I finished my sandwich, standing up to get to my next class.

**btw, we have 7mins till class starts.**

I threw my shit in the trash can and headed out to the prison/school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gerard

We walked into the subway, we were laughing from a really stupid comment Bob had made.

We walked to the back of the place, I spotted the guy from earlier. As soon as he saw me, he jerked his head towards his phone, pretending nothing happened.

"Gee, over here!" Ray (AKA 'Fro) called me over, pointing to an empty booth. I was able to look over Bob's head to see him, still intently studying his phone. _What's his name?_ I felt like I should know, but I also felt something else. What is it, what the fuck was I feeling?! Well, whatever it was, I wasn't really ready to find out.

"Gerard, Gerard. Fucking A Gerard! Acknowledge me dammit!" 'Fro punched me in the arm, making my attention snap back to him.

"Shit, sorry." I blushed, though he couldn't see through my makeup. He rolled his eyes, obviously knowing something was up with the boy sitting in the booth behind us.

"We should probably head back." Bob said as we finished eating. We all walked out of the subway, I looked back, seeing the boy in red eyeliner. He read something that turned him paler than he was already. He shook his head and got up, throwing all his trash away.

I was sitting in my fifth period class, sketching-not like there was anything to do in math. I looked down to see what I drew.

"What the hell!" The whole class turned to see me. I shoved the drawing into my binder, hiding behind the bulky math book. _What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't even paying attention to my scribbling. _I looked back at the semi-good portrait of the eyeliner kid. His facial features almost perfect. _I was already figuring out what that unwelcome feeling was._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank

Turns out I had fifth period math with Gerard.

"What the hell!" Someone's shout out got everyone's attention, we turned to see-you'll never guess who- but the one and only Gerard Way himself staring at a piece of paper, eyes wide.

"Kay class. Let's get the attention back up here. I'm sure Mr. Way is perfectly fine. Right?" Mrs. Carlille looked back at Gerard, who nodded, still dazed about his little incident.

After another boring twenty minutes, the beautiful sounds of the end of class sounded.

I watched as Gerard was one of the first to get out of the class. I saw him throw a crumpled piece of paper into the trash. My curiosity got the best of me, I just _had_ to see what phased Gerard. Oh, if only I knew better.

I waited till there was no one but me and the teacher was gone. I headed towards the door, stopping to grab the piece of paper in the plastic container. I opened the crumpled ball and stopped in the middle of the hallway. It, it was, me. I froze, no, everything else froze. I was there, avoiding the pause in time. I walked on as soon as God hit the play button on his remote.

Why would Gerard draw me? I already knew the answer. I felt a little spark of joy, but no. Just, no. I was going to forget, live the rest of the day like no shit had gone down. Well, that's how it was going to work, until I saw Gerard hanging out at my locker.

_I guess I'm going to be getting an explanation._

Fuck that shit.

"I know you grabbed the picture." He said, looking at the drawing, which apparently I had smoothed out. I didn't know what to say, I was letting him talk.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, what-what happened. It's not even that good. You can trash it if you want." What the fuck was he saying? It was amazing. It was my turn to speak.

"Well," I started. "it's not like it should've have been that hard to draw me, I'm pretty plain." He laughed.

"You're not plain. You're, uh," he took a second to find the right word. He smiled with the next word. "You're _unique_." I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered that he didn't know my name.

"I'm Frank. Frank Iero. Don't worry, Mikey's my friend, I know your name, Gerard." I smirked at the name and extended my hand, which he shook. His hands were soft and warm. They sent a small electric shock up the length of my arm, electrifying my heart. I felt warm. I smiled at him, and he warmly returned the smile. _I could live with this. _I thought, _our hands clasped together. Yes. I could live with this._

This is what broke the silence:

"We should hang out sometime. Here's my number." Gerard gave me his number, which I held as if it was treasure. It was treasure, my treasure.

"Thanks. Here." I got out my phone, showing him mine. We walked out of the building together, we walked until we got to our street. He said goodbye as he went the other direction, down the other side of Himlet street. I walked on, only six houses until mine. We looked back at the same time, waving.

We turned away before we could see each other's bright red blush. _I could live with this._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gerard

I walked into my house, closing the door, and sliding against it to sit on the floor. My face was turning redder by the second. That unwelcome feeling was really welcome now. My phone vibrated, I knew who it was. I pulled it out, almost breaking the small object.

**Hey wassup**

I stood up and walked to my room, texting on the way.

**Notin much u?**

I stumbled over a whole bunch of discarded sketches, almost falling on top of my wanted ones.

**Hey i no u just got home, but do u wanna come over and hang out?**

I lit up at that. My smile stretching from ear to ear, I pretty much sprinted out the door, then it hit me. I rolled my eyes and went back to texting.

**Where do u live?**

I laughed.

**Uh, um, shit. I'll meet u where we parted**

I grabbed my guitar, knowing that he played, and walked out the door, not even glancing back.

We kept texting as we walked to meet. I was laughing at our conversation, when I bumped into someone, sending myself on top of them.

"Oh, shit sorr-" I blinked, my face turning red for the thousandth time that day.

"Gerard?" Frank looked up at me, his face as red as a firetruck.

"Hi." I sat up, my head flurrying with thoughts, to many to read. I looked over to grab my phone, which landed right next to his waist. Instead I helped him up, trying to keep my face's color under control. I reached to grab my phone, standing up and bumping back into Frank. I spun around so quickly, catching him before he toppled over, again.

He blushed as we saw where I caught him. I quickly moved my hands from his waist, almost ass.

"Fuck, sorry, I, uh, fuck." My shoulders slumped, not knowing what to say to cover up. Luckily Frank decided to save me by waving his hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, I don't mind, question is, are _you_ okay?" I nodded, my face red again. I looked around, knowing that I forgot something. My guitar.

I looked around, and saw the black case on the ground. I quickly opened it, checking to see if the object inside was okay. I sighed in relief, for it was fine. I zipped up the black electric and strapped the case to my back, standing up, ready to go.

The walk to his house was a very uncomfortable silence, both of us trying to forget the small accident on the curb.

"Is it okay?" Frank said, his eyes locking onto mine. "The guitar, is it okay? It had quite a fall." I nodded, my head still dizzy.

"Yeah, it's fine, lucky it was in the case, otherwise it'd be screwed." I smiled, running my hand through my hair. We finally got to his house. He unlocked the door, letting me through. Frank walked into the kitchen, calling out to me.

"Want anything? We got water, orange juice, milk, cola, coffee." I walked over to the kitchen.

"Coffee if you don't mind." He pulled two mugs out, then filled the coffee pot. About ten minutes later we were sitting in Frank's room, drinking, and talking.

"So, you play?" Frank reached over to his guitar, taking it off the stand and strumming a few chords.

"A little." I grabbed my guitar and he played along to a song I started playing.

Frank

"Like a dry dessert soaking up rain, soaking up sun." We finished up the song 'Bullet' by the Misfits.

I looked at him and saw a dark, sexy, look on his face and thought about the song we played. Oh. My. God.

He had shifted his position so that he was facing me. His hand slowly raising. Knowing what was about to happen, I leaned forward, connecting out lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frank

Gerard moaned as I put my mouth on his, destroying the small space between us. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I positioned myself so that I was siting on my knees, leaning deeper into the kiss.

"Frank," Gerard brought his other arm around me, and I slid my hands up his back, knotting my fingers in his hair. He moaned again, electricity shooting from my finger tips to my hard-on.

Gerard set me on his lap, the pressure on my member making me gasp. I pushed against him, and he laid back, letting me kiss him from above. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly gave him entrance, his tongue finding mine. He growled a deep growl that only told me that he wanted more. I didn't know if I wanted to get more, I was quite comfortable doing what we were doing now.

He growled again, trying to get the message across to me. I pulled away, panting, trying to tell him without being to rude or disappointing. He sat up from under me, nodding. I started to tear up at the depressed look on his face. I curled up next to him and let him spoon me.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I, uh-" He cut me off.

"It's okay Frankie. I completely understand." He hugged me, whimpering as his erection hit my ass, I hugged his arms. I could totally lie here forever. This.

Was.

Perfect.

Gerard

This was nice, and I understood that Frank didn't want to go further, but I was still a little sad. I love Frank, even though I've only known him since that morning, but that feeling that I was feeling was the most welcome feeling ever. Frank was amazing. Beautiful, talented, perfect. It was unfair, and so fair, that I was the one to have this gorgeous figure as mine. And I was his. I was most definitely his. I was NOT going to push him any further than he wanted.

I sighed and nuzzled my face against his neck. He yawned, and was falling to sleep. I took that calm moment to look at his room. Posters. A lot of posters. Mostly of Black Flag and the Misfits. I certainly had more appreciation towards the Misfits. Though I wasn't going to go overboard with the fangirling, I would smile everytime I heard a song by them.

Frank

I was almost asleep with Gerard's arms and legs around me. He was surveilling my room, nodding his head in approval at my posters. I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his smell; coffee, cigarettes, and, what was that, Mint? No. Oh well, it could be anything, wait, yeah. It was mint. And that Gerard Way smell that couldn't be placed as anything but sexy.

"Gee," I looked up at him, sleep closing in on me. He looked at me, his eyes telling me to go on. I almost decided not to ask, but...

"Do you think it'd be okay for you to spend the night? Not for it to be awkward or anything, but just because, uh," I didn't know what to add for it, but thankfully, he nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. Should I run back to my place and grab my stuff, or,"

"Nah, only if you want to." I got up, the dark spiny claws of sleep clenching my body, trying to drag me down to it's lair of dreams. I just barely escaped, disappearing from it's grasp through the small gaps in its hollow fingers.

He nodded, standing up to let me rest against his chest. I breathed him in again. I would've gotten a boner just being here like this, but I had no energy for even that. I sighed and tried for the door, but ending up back in my bed, Gerard sitting next to me, stroking my hand.

"You're completely exhausted, get some rest." He paused, seeing the worried expression on my face. "Don't worry," He laughed a soft, warm laugh, making me more sleepy. "I'm not going anywhere, here." He crawled next to me in the bed, getting under the covers, turning to hug me. He kissed my forehead, still stroking the back of my hand. I had this, I was the one who got to be with this dark angel. His soft feathery wings enclosed me, protecting me from the hollow claw of sleep, but letting the gentle rain of love and light embrace my sleeping body.

Gerard

I watched the younger boy sleep peacefully, murmuring something, almost sounded like my name...

Then I heard the front door slam. Frank's body twitched underneath me, from the sound. I heard light footsteps patter up the staircase, his mother most likely. I quickly closed my eyes and snuggled closer to the sleeping boy, pretending to also be dozing off. The door to Frank's bedroom opened, revealing his mother. Mrs. Iero saw us together, sleeping. She rolled her eyes and smiled, closing the door quietly and walking back down the stairs. I heard the TV switch on.

"Gee, you awake?" Frank nudged me, tilting his head back to get a quick kiss on he lips. He smiled, standing up and walking over to the desk, where a small alarm clock had fallen over. I looked out the window, seeing the sun about to start setting.

"Hey," He pushed open the window, calling me over. I leaned my head out the window, trying to figure out what he was up to. He grabbed a couple old foam camping mattresses, leaning them against the wall and climbing out onto the barely slanted roof under his window sill.

"Gimme the mattresses." He held his hand out and I handed them to him, one at a time. I glanced over at the upright alarm clock. _6:37._ I hoped that Mrs. Iero didn't mind me staying the night. I didn't want to intrude.

"C'mon, grab a blanket off the bed." I did so and met him out on the roof, sharing the blanket. He leaned against my chest, my head resting on top of his. Our arms wrapped around each other.

Frank spoke the only words passed for that hour and a half we sat there. Three small words that made everything click. Three small words (not counting the last one) that I knew were my favorite ones. The three words spoken were:

"I love you, Gerard."


End file.
